


Dollhouse

by LadySantanico



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySantanico/pseuds/LadySantanico
Summary: ❝After all, the Ragnarssons were a perfect family, and nothing would ever change that.❞| Ivar x OC | Incest | • ONE SHOT •





	Dollhouse

__

_"Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains."_

**_Dollhouse — Melanie Martinez_ **

 

 

      **H** e pushed his hips slowly towards hers, and Sigrid flexed her pale fingers against the mattress, she was bend over in front of him, supporting the weight of her body in her hands and knees. Growls and loud moans came soon after that, spreading through the dark room like the sweet melody of a summer song. No one saw them, so it was very convenient to believe that what eyes don't see the heart doesn't feel. In that moment, the only thing she felt was him, hot and hard inside her.

It was so easy to mask desire and avoid the scandal, for everyone else still saw her as a child, _the little princess_ , the people of Kattegat called her, the King's only daughter, Sigrid. And it was even easier with him, the poor cripple that no one wanted. Sometimes she wonders what they would think if they all knew, the thought of so makes her smile wickedly.

Ivar slipped his calloused hands through her dark blonde hair, gripping it tightly, pulling her head back and kissing her the soft porcelain skin of neck. He was afraid to be rough on her, because Sigrid's appearance was too delicate for her willful nature. As insane as he might sound, he didn't feel guilty anymore, he didn't think of his actions. It was impossible to reason when his body was filled with an incalculable pleasure, the blood pulsing in his veins, the fire burning his skin to the bones. He was always so easily fooled and seduced, but truth be told he liked the feeling of it, to have her manipulating him.

     It was wicked game they played, a dark secret they shared, lying selfishly, tempting fate and exploring prohibition. But in that moment, none of that mattered, all he could see was his sweet sister, bend over in front of him. Ivar took her by behind, moving back and forth at a violent rhythm of an animal, like a wild wolf. Her lips were red and swollen, the pale softness of her skin was bruised and sweaty, her hair was disheveled. She so vurnerable in that position, so completely at his mercy, willing to be taken in whichever way her younger brother wished.

Sigrid had been sweet, kind, pure, but know she was corrupted by lust, corrupted by him. She was an innocent little lamb, he was the cruel wolf that would eat her in the most lascivious way. The strong smell of her scent was intoxicating, the hiss of his hips hitting hers echoed through the room, the sound of his hard sex sinking into her was delicious. It was insane and inticing, and he only wanted more of it. She moaned so lowly, in the sweetest and purest way possible. And that made quicken his thrusts, stronger, faster, deeper and harder at each time, feeling her tight around his cock.

Damn the gods, how could they have made such a beautiful creature?

She was like a goddess, solely to satisfy his needs and appease his desires. Was it wrong to fuck her as if they were strangers, but not brother and sister? Maybe, but he didn't care, all he wanted was her. So pushed he himself inside her cunt again, earing her scream his name in ecstasy, with her walls squeezing him inside her and making him cum in the most astonishing way possible. Still breathless, the boy watched his seed running through her thighs, his chest swollen with pride. He knew she was his, forever.

She was his sweetest sin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Queen Aslaug had complete certain that she had the perfect family, of course there was the inconvinience of her husband's absence in their lifes and in the kingdom, but she had four strong sons and one beautiful daughter. Ubbe had married the freed slave girl, Margrethe, not long ago. Sigurd had found himself a brave shildmaiden, Hilda. And even Hvitserk had attencion captured by a young girl from the village, Freydis.

But then there was Sigrid, her daughter, a lovely girl, the fairest of all maidens, the symbol of purity and imaculated beauty, meant to be more beautiful than the Queen herself ever was.

There was no doubt she would be an irresistible woman in the future. Even being thr youngest of her children, Aslaug knew that her daughter was no longer a baby, although her brothers insisted in treating her as so.

Sig was a sweet girl, a precious jewel that everyone adored, and she knew the people of Kattegat loved their princess in a way the would never love her, she was never truly a queen, she would always be the usurper.

No one noticed her hidden sensuality, her revealing gowns and the way she smiled at her youngest brother, biting her lips and hinting at Ivar as if they were not their relatives. Aslaug ignored the fact that her favorite son would stare back at his sister, narrowing his blue eyes, like a predator marking his prey. But still, the woman pretended not to notice. Even though she had already seen the visions of him between her thighs, and her sweet, innocent daughter moaning and arching her back, both of them as naked as in the day they had been born. But the Queen still preferred to believe that it had all been a dream, sometimes her visions are just dreams, and dreams do not come true. Although in that case it had been more like a nightmare.

     When all the family members were sitting happily chatting in the Great Hall, dining together.  Both Ivar and Sigrid arrived from somewhere, smiling and sitting beside them.

❝You've finally arrived.❞ — the woman greeted them gently.

❝We were in the woods.❞ — the girl justified, with a malicious grin in her lips.

❝Sig wanted to ride, and she asked me to keep her company.❞ — the boy added.

Ivar imediately, returning his sister's smile. Once again, Aslaug pretended not to see, she pretended not to see the purplish marks on her daughter's neck, she pretended not to smell the obvious male scent in her skin. Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd pretended they didn't notice their brother's hand working underneath the wooden table, and their sister squirming slightly on the chair. It was easier to pretend that nothing had changed, they decided it would be better so.

After all, the Ragnarssons were a perfect family, and nothing would ever change that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a dream I had last night and I just couldn't resist I had to post it. If you guys like it, I might actually make a story about this.


End file.
